Brincando com o Destino
by Yooki-chan
Summary: Alguém precisando de ajuda, e outro alguém que vive para ajudar. Mas nem tudo será tão fácil, pois o Destino resolveu interferir. Romance com os personagens em um universo completamente alternativo. 1x2


_**Romance, Drama, Angústia, Universo Alternativo.**_

_**Lemon? **Só no final, se eu criar coragem até lá. E vocês tiverem paciência!_

_**Aviso**: Gundam Wing não me pertence. Se pertencesse, com certeza seria uma série **Yaoi!**_

_**Casais**: Heero e Duo? Mas estão disfarçados..._

_**Sinopse:** Alguém precisando de ajuda, e outro alguém que vive para ajudar. Mas nem tudo será tão fácil, pois o Destino resolveu interferir. Romance com os personagens em um universo completamente alternativo. Mas só vou deixar claro os nomes reais quando eles mesmos o descobrirem. Até lá vou usar os nomes falsos. Frescura de minha parte? Muito provavelmente. Mas gostaria que fosse assim... __É que sempre quis ler algo assim em uma Fic, e minhas amigas também. E como nunca achei nada parecido então resolvi escrever. Espero que vocês gostem ! Ou que pelo menos não (me) odeiem..._

* * *

_**Brincando com o Destino**_

_Yooki-chan_

_Ayashi POV_

Não! Aquilo não podia ser verdade! Como que a minha vida pôde se transformar tanto assim em apenas uma semana? Parece que os Deuses tinham resolvido brincar com meu destino, se baseando em algum tipo de piada de mau gosto!

Andando devagar entre os carros de polícia, que eram as únicas coisas que iluminavam um pouco a saída daquele beco escuro, passo pelos policiais me impressionando ao notar que estes ou não repararam ou não se incomodaram com minha presença. Talvez os sapatos de salto alto não tenham sido uma má idéia, afinal.

Não sabia a que devia agradecer: à noite escura que projetava pontos de sombra por onde eu estava passando, ou ao vestido furtado que cobria meu corpo, e que querendo ou não me transmitia um pouco de sobriedade e elegância. Tudo bem, apesar de minha particular irritação quanto a esses pequenos detalhes, provavelmente aquele lenço ridículo cobrindo parte de meus cabelos e aquela bolsa atravessada em meu corpo também merecessem algum crédito.

E quando eu finalmente acreditei que havia passado pelos policiais sem ter minha presença notada, sinto uma mão puxar com força meu braço e me viro de forma abrupta, com um movimento pouco natural para o porte que estava aparentando. Sentindo meu coração acelerar, encaro meu interceptor e demoro alguns segundos para perceber que o rapaz à minha frente não é quem eu estava imaginando, e não consigo disfarçar um suspiro de alívio, enquanto sinto minha pulsação voltar lentamente ao normal.

Já o rapaz, ao notar o quanto havia me constrangido com aquela atitude, levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição enquanto fala, tentando fazer uma brincadeira.

-Calma, gatinha. Não sou policial, não.

Seguido dessas palavras ele dá um sorriso cheio de malícia ao mesmo tempo em que começa a andar me levando para mais longe dos policiais. Agradecendo silenciosamente por isso, aproveito para interpretar as atitudes do rapaz, tentando me portar de acordo com o que ele estava pensando que eu era. Analisando-o por um instante percebo que para ter, mesmo que apenas por alguns segundos, confundido ele com meu perseguidor deveria estar com sérios problemas, pois os dois não poderiam ser mais opostos. O rapaz era um pouco mais baixo do que eu, pele clara, bem magro e com os olhos em um tom castanho amarelado. Os poucos fios de seu cabelo que eu conseguia enxergar, pois estavam quase completamente cobertos por um boné, pareciam ser de um tom entre o cinza e o bege, bem exóticos. Sem falar que o rapaz devia ter, no máximo, dezesseis anos.

Após estarmos a uma distância segura, ele estica em minha direção um pedaço de papel com algo escrito, e volta a puxar assunto.

-Mas parece que você perdeu o seu lar. Caso precise de algum lugar para passar a noite, ou para passar alguns meses, sugiro esse endereço. Pelo que acabou de acontecer aqui, acredito que no seu caso será a segunda opção – completa, com uma piscada marota.

Pego o papel de sua mão e reparo novamente em meus trajes, que até então estava considerando ridículos. Encarando o olhar malicioso no rosto dele resolvo finalmente arriscar, e modificando um pouco a voz respondo com o melhor sorriso que consigo.

-Muito Obrigada, senhor...

-Nicholas, mas sem essa de senhor, pode me chamar de Nick!

Reparando na aparente predisposição do jovem em ser simpático, decido que me arriscar um pouco mais para sondar o que ele acredita que sabe a meu respeito é uma boa idéia. Afinal, ele não demonstrou espanto ao me ouvir falar, e assim tento parecer casual enquanto aceito conversar.

-Certo, Nick, muito obrigada. Mas porque você acha que preciso deste endereço?

Como que sabendo de minhas intenções Nick baixa o olhar e, após pesar suas palavras por um instante, começa sua explicação.

-Bom, com toda essa movimentação da polícia, seja lá quem você estava esperando não vai poder aparecer por um bom tempo. Então acreditei que alguém como você estivesse precisando de um abrigo seguro, apenas para mulheres, onde fosse possível se mudar sem ter que responder a muitas perguntas.

Percebo que ele não poderia ter sido mais sutil em sua explicação, realmente não havia motivos para temer o rapaz. Ele havia deixado bem claro com seu pequeno discurso que o que quer que eu tenha feito para estar ali àquela hora não era da conta dele. E também que ele não fazia a menor idéia de quem eu era. Após ponderar por um momento sobre o que ouvi, levanto uma sobrancelha em um claro sinal para que ele continue. Pedido que ele prontamente atende.

-Apesar de não ser um hotel cinco estrelas, lá você poderá se sentir segura pagando pouco. O que novamente não vem a ser da minha conta, certo?!

Mesmo acreditando na honestidade de Nick, e obviamente precisando de um lugar onde pudesse morar, lembro dos acontecimentos mais recentes e decido não aceitar aquela ajuda tão prontamente. Ainda mais caindo assim dos céus, em uma época que eu tinha certeza que os Deuses estavam furiosos comigo. Algo eu devia ter feito para isso, só ainda não sabia o quê. Mas de qualquer forma, uma leve predisposição em aceitar já se mostrava em minhas feições.

-Ahhh, mas Nick, eu..

Não consigo continuar, pois ele vendo que tinha conseguido pelo menos uma brecha em minha resistência, continua tentando me convencer.

-Não, pode ficar tranquila! Sem perguntas! Inclusive eu daqui a cinco minutos nem vou mais me lembrar onde foi que te encontrei! E lá você não vai precisar de um passado, que eu me lembre ninguém que está lá tem um passado, mesmo... De qualquer forma, esse é o lema do lugar!

Não conseguindo não simpatizar com o rapaz à minha frente, balanço a cabeça enquanto respondo.

-Sou obrigada a admitir que era justamente isto que eu estava procurando...

Nick aumenta ainda mais o sorriso, só faltando pular de alegria.

-Então, negócio fechado! Pode ir sossegada até lá, mas por favor não esqueça de falar que foi o Nick aqui quem te indicou! Ele vai ficar me devendo uma por essa!

-Ele... Não era um lugar apenas para moças? - Falo não conseguindo disfarçar o desagrado em minha voz.

-Sim, apenas moças podem morar lá, ele é só o Zelador. E a propósito, o nome dele é Sotsu.

Reajo com surpresa ante à menção do nome e, esquecendo o desconforto inicial diante do zelador ser um homem, sinto um sorriso involuntário curvando meus lábios enquanto tento me convencer de que coincidências não existem.

-_Soldado..._ - Deixo escapar em um murmúrio...

-O que disse?

-Nada, Nick, estou apenas pensando.

-Bom, é assim que ele gosta de ser chamado! Sotsu! E apesar de ele ser o zelador do lugar, nem mesmo o passado dele é conhecido, então...

- Isso me deixa mesmo mais tranquila... – afinal, ninguém que esconde seu passado pode se incomodar com o de outra pessoa, certo?!

-Viu, no Nick você pode confiar! Mas contrariando o que eu acabei de lhe falar... posso ao menos saber como devo te chamar?

Percebo imediatamente que Nick não faz questão de saber meu verdadeiro nome, e como teria mesmo que arranjar um novo o mais breve possível, resolvo aceitar a brecha que o destino me dá. E me apropriando da idéia de meu provável futuro zelador, não resisto e respondo sem pensar.

-Ayashi...

-Nossa, um belo nome! Mas disponha, Ayashi, e precisando de algo....

Como Nick não completa a frase, fico com a irritante sensação de que ele gostaria de acrescentar algo mas não sabe como. E para evitar que qualquer mal entendido complique ainda mais a minha vida, inclino a cabeça enquanto encorajo o rapaz a continuar com o que iria dizer.

-Sim...?

-Não é nada, é só que....

-Sim...?

-Bom, é que o Sotsu é muito rigoroso quanto ao tipo de meninas que ele aceita no alojamento, então se você puder, sei lá, dar uma melhorada no visual para ficar, assim, mais feminina...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras sinto que toda a tensão acumulada na última semana desaba em mim com força, e não consigo evitar que uma ruidosa gargalhada deixe minha garganta. Então não estava tão bem quanto havia imaginado, certo? Mas ao levantar meus olhos lacrimejantes noto o olhar constrangido de Nick, que não sabia o porquê de minha reação. E não consigo evitar um sentimento de culpa, pois o pobre rapaz estava apenas tentando me ajudar.

-Desculpe, Nick, sei que não estou nos meus melhores dias. Mas pode ficar tranquilo que não pretendo me mudar para lá esta noite, e prometo que amanhã estarei bem melhor, mais descansada e também, como direi, mais... produzida!

Ao terminar de falar percebo que Nick está realmente mais tranquilo com isso, e também por eu não ter me ofendido com o seu comentário. Se fosse em outra situação com certeza gostaria de ter feito amizade com ele. E como não havia mais nada a ser dito, aceno com a mão e saio andando com pressa, pois aquela conversa acabou distraindo meus pensamentos por um momento. Mas com a volta da solidão, todas as lembranças da última semana voltam com força à minha memória. E enquanto a adrenalina vai deixando de existir, grossas lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto.

Secando-as com irritação, tento me concentrar no me fazer, pois agora estou diante de mais um dilema. Devo ou não seguir a sugestão do jovem Nick e me mudar para aquele lugar?

Apesar do desespero inicial, não podia pular da frigideira para cair no fogo, e depois de toda a impulsividade da última semana sentia que precisava ponderar sobre cada aspecto do próximo passo que fosse dar, ou corria o risco de não conseguir me reerguer novamente.

Pegando o papel que Nick deu, já meio amassado entre meus dedos nervosos, leio o endereço pela primeira vez e dou um pequeno sorriso.

**_Alojamento para Jovens Moças Hajimaru_**

**_Rua Hope n° 23_**

**_Centro_**

**_Onde seu passado não interessa e seu futuro está protegido._**

Não tinha jeito, tinha que dar uma olhada no lugar para saber se era seguro ir para lá ou não. Mas somente amanhã. E segurando com firmeza a bolsa pendurada em meu ombro, onde está todo o dinheiro que consegui arranjar, começo a planejar os próximos passos em minha mente. Apesar de a idéia me incomodar profundamente, o dia seguinte seria cheio de novos desafios. E isso incluía uma passada em algum salão de cabeleireiros e lojas de roupas. Afinal, não podia chegar de mãos abanando, e meu novo álibi precisava ser impecável. Com um sorriso brincando em meus lábios, finalmente admito a perspectiva de um novo começo à minha frente. E agradecendo intimamente à Nick por ter me dado essa nova esperança, me lembro que o imprescindível no momento é achar um lugar para passar a noite que não levante suspeitas. Mas por apenas uma noite seria fácil. Com certeza mais do que estava sendo se equilibrar naqueles malditos saltos!

É, agora tinha certeza! Os Deuses estavam realmente querendo brincar... Só que, pela primeira vez, estava começando a gostar da brincadeira...

**_...tsugi._**

* * *

**_Yôkoso!_**

_Valeu mesmo à todos aqueles que conseguiram e principalmente quiseram ler._

_A estória já está quase que completamente feita, mas não posso afirmar pois à medida que vou passando para o computador ela vai ganhando vida, já está me dominando. E avisando: eles estão aí, mas não vai ser nada muito explícito até a hora certa!_

_Mas principalmente, comentários são muito bem vindos, e não precisa ser só elogios. Uma bronca bem dada também é importante de vez em quando._

_Amizades também, para me conhecer um pouco mais visite a página do meu perfil!_

**_Goteinei ni, matta ne!!_**

* * *

**_OBS: E aproveitando este espaço, os significados para quem não sabe:_**

_**Sotsu: **Soldado_

_**Ayashi: **Misteriosa/o_

_**Hajimaru: **Começar_

_**Tsugi: **Próximo / Continua_

_**Yôkoso: **Seja bem vindo_

_**Goteinei ni: **Agradeço pela Consideração_

_**Matta ne!: **Até Logo!_


End file.
